Death's Duty 2: The Horseman Fear
by AngelAbigail
Summary: Now the fifth Horseman of the Apocalypse, Fear (Raven) must train and learn under her new lover, Death. But with unpaid debts, a haunting past, and a new threat they both may find it hard to escape with their lives. Rated M for blood, guts, and maybe some naughty scenes if I'm brave enough. Please review!
1. The Fifth Horseman

**AN: This is the sequel to Death's Duty. I highly recommend you read the first before this one or you will be LOST forever. I started this one up about ten minutes after what happened in the first story, after everyone got the shock out of the way from the Council asking Raven if she would be the fifth Horseman. Hope you love it as much as the first! :D**

Raven POV:

"Wh- What?" I finally asked after what felt like hours of my jaw being stuck in it's place. "The fi- the-" I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth.

"Fifth Horseman of the Apocalypse," Death answered for me. I could tell shock was on his face and in his voice as well. His mask did nothing to hide it. Beside us the other Horsemen were showing that same shock, however, the creature floating above us did not look happy. Though he had no mouth, there was no doubt his frown would be falling right off his face.

**"Do you accept?"** the Council asked impatiently. I looked at Death for an explination and just from viewing the edges of his mask I could tell his face was curled into several emotions. I looked around at the others and they made slight gestures like the shrugging of shoulders and waving of hands. Fury had one of her hands at her thick lips in contemplation. Her look said,_ "Your choice."_ I looked back at Death again and I saw the same sentence in his eyes as they bore into me.

So it was up to me. Well, let's think of how it would be if I stayed human and returned to Earth. There's still the slight chance that Krakish's demons and servants would come for revenge (though I imagine they're partying right now), then I have no home and I'm a runaway. I'd probably still be stuck with the Watcher to make sure I didn't say anything.

Now if I were a Horseman! I'd have power, I could roam freely among the worlds, learn secrets humans never dreamed of! And most of all...I could stay with the one I've begun to grow so fond of. The one that took me on the whole mission to become what I am. A werewolf. There was no doubt now. I said my answer proudly though my posture would say otherwise. "Yes. I accept." Beside me I heard a sigh, but whether it was from me saying what he didn't want to hear or pure release of stress I might never know.

**"Come forth, Raven."** said the middle head of my new masters,...oh yeah, the one thing I forgot. Now I would work under them. Oh, well. Too late now. I stepped forward and pulled away from Death's grip on my arm. I bowed my head to my masters honorably.

Suddenly I felt a surge through my body. It was painful yet I felt powerful. I didn't feel like a weakling anymore. I felt like I could rip a world apart if I wanted to! A black smoke started to swirl around me and my body started to change. My hair grew longer and blacker like a real raven's feathers. My vision changed, becomeing more acute and I started to hear the crackle of the lava around me, something I would normally be unable to hear unless I was close enough to touch. I fell to my knees, now in agonizing pain, and the feel of the dirt was different, more sensitive. I now made one long scream in pain and I breathed heavily through clenched teeth. Before I knew it, it was all over and I was a lump on the ground, quivering in shock. The pain was gone and strength replaced it but my senses were off the charts. It was too much to take in at one time. I couldn't get up. I didn't want to.

My leg jumped sharply as I felt someone touch it. Death shushed me gently and I could sense others coming to hover over me. My eyes felt as though they would bulge out of my skull and my vision cleared to beautiful colors. Colors I had ignored previously or colors I just didn't even know existed.

**"Fear is your new name. May you forever go by it while you work under us."**

Now a new head began to talk but I wasn't keeping up with which one it was. **"Death, take her to your home. You know her better than the rest. Let her recover from her ordeal and then take her to see the Horsemaster. Horsemen, you may join her in the field when she is ready and watch your new sister accomplish the very thing you once did."**

"She's not our sister," said an unfamiliar voice. It was male and I had sight of War so it must have been Strife. It was a young voice and I could hear the ignorance drip from his words. "Not yet," he continued.

**"Do as you wish, Strife. But when your working our missions we suggest you learn to get along with others. Now leave."**

Everyone did as they asked and left, Fury being the hesitant one, but after a nod from Death she summoned her horse and left. I couldn't help but noticed that all eyes were no longer on me but staring a hole into their brother. They seemed confuesd and a bit irritated with something but I was too tired to thing about it.

Death helped me to my feet and we walked down the steps slowly to where Despair was waiting. "Do you want to wait a moment?" he asked while I hunched over holding my quezy stomach.

"No, I just want to get out of here." I said weakly. He put his hand on my waist and waited as if asking for permission and I straitened up for him to lift me into the saddle. He slowly sat down behind me, careful not to bump me, and then urged the horse forward. My breathing was still a bit deep as we went from brown dirt to white portal "floor" and Death was sure to keep us going smoothly. I listened for sounds to test my new hearing but nothing came from this silent reality that we rode through. Then I tried to lean up hoping I could get it together before we arrived and finally see Death's home.

However, no matter how much I tried to pound them out and concentrate there were so many new thoughts filling my head. Out of all the humans in the world it had to be me that became a Horseman. How was my life going to turn out? I'd live forever unless I got killed by someone right? So many questions. But only one I truly wanted to ask. But it wasn't something I could ask someone else. I had to ask myself. What are these new feelings I have for Death?

The first sign of his home was the fall of ash and a caw from Dust who flew past his master to the open land ahead of us. I winced at the sound of the bird and Death gently put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it calmly. He was acting strange. Though the massage felt good so I didn't complain.

I admit it wasn't what I expected. There was nothing but falling ash for miles and the only building was a small shack like building. Is that it? How grand. From all people I expected to see more of a huge gothic arcitectural mansion with gargorals and lion statues. Not this little out house of a home. He stopped in front of the building and slid off of Despair. He reached his hand out but I denied it. "I'm fine now. I've got it."

"You sure?" he asked unconfidently.

I nodded my head and grabbed the horn with both hands and slid myself down the tall beast. The mount walked away and fell into the ground. I often wondered where he went.

He held his arm around my waist to the door and with the wave of his hand I heard locks, physical and spiritual, click and it opened. Instead of the tiny room I expected it was simply stairs that led down to the real building. I straightened and grew wide-eyed, anticipating what it was like. When we made it to the last step, no words could describe it. A huge windowless room with pale walls (I was sure they were made of bone) and giant statues that stood tall in each corner. Death didn't stop to brag or even let me look at the fine details though. He simply pulled me forward to a long hallway lined with doors to rooms I knew I would not miss on looking through.

We took a few turns down the hallways and finally made it to one room. His bedroom. Or perhaps it was a guest bedroom. Nah, I doubted he ever had guests. There were windows in this room however. Seeing how I had felt as if I was going uphill through the hallways I imagined that on the outside was the tainted ashy air of ground level, no longer under the earth. Though I couldn't see through them. They were red and looked like the windows from a great cathederal. The bed was huge, way bigger than an Earthly king-sized bed, and it had a canopy over it. Every material from the canopy to the sheets were black silk. There was a velvet sofa in the corner of the large room, also black, and alighned on the walls were shelves with never melting candles that lit the room brightly.

He released me to remove his cloak and set it on a nail which allowed me to study the room closer without his assistance. My new senses also allowed me to sense and tell what Death was doing behind me while I studied his furniture. And his eyes were digging intently into me I noticed. However I started to ignore him when I went to feel the slick sheets of the bed. And I never noticed when he came up behind me.

I turned to face him and shock hit my face. He wasn't wearing his mask! His features, just as fine as the visible ones, were angular and strong. His eyes were soft and so were his lips as they suddenly locked with mine. I pulled back, fighting him, only for a second until I slipped into the pleasure with him and sank into his strong arms that wrapped around me tightly. He pulled back and I whimpered involentarily so he came back for more, this time tugging at my lips. It was my first kiss and it wasn't even with a human. It was with a full grown alien man! Ah, who the hell cares!?

I tired of the slow innocent kiss so I reached up to tangle my hands in his hair. He did the same, only one of his hands was in my hair while the other went lower. He pulled up on my bottom and I wrapped one of my legs around his, pulling his body closer to mine. He took more control over the kiss and started to slip his tongue past my lips. It surprised me at just how much pleasure I could get from that simple step up. I returned the action and blushed, feeling a bit slutty. But this felt natural and at least I knew him. At least I had begun to feel that same pull towards him that he apparently had towards me that had oh so easily gone unnoticed. And here I thought I wasn't worthy to have him for myself.

We eventually stopped and he made no further move on me which I was glad for in a way, because I wasn't ready, but yet I wanted it so badly. I'm glad there's one mature one in the room or else I'd be lost in any girl's fantasies. Our breathing pounded together loudly in the quiet underground manshion and his beautiful voice broke the silence. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." I made no answer, instead I stayed leaned against him with my head on his chest. "I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier Raven. And I'm sorry If I hurt you Fear," he pulled my head from his chest and touched at my lips with his gloveless fingers. I was surprised to see blood on his fingertips. I hadn't even felt the pain. But neither had I noticed his rather sharp teeth until he smiled slightly. His smile looked so warm and soft I jumped up to kiss his lips again and closed my eyes. He didn't return it at first until his lips pulled up in a smile and he leaned my head back a bit and, once again to my surprise (What doesn't surprise me anymore?) he licked the blood from them. He pulled me up by the waist and I wrapped my legs around body. He trailed a line of kisses down my cheek to the middle of my throat and stopped to kiss me one last time on the lips and then he pulled back and I made another whimper, though that one was completely volentary. "Don't you think that's enough for now?" he asked. I opened my eyes again and stared into his deep orange eyes. He made a light smile and I returned it and released my legs.

He sat me down on the bed and leaned into my neck. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine and water to my mouth. "I'm sorry, but your just so young," he said. "I feel like a pervert but you must understand that these last few weeks have been really hard for me to keep myself under control around you. I know I hurt you, like in the White City, but I guess I was just trying to hold back the obvious from myself. I won't hurt you again...Well, maybe a few more times but I promise pleasure will follow," I could feel him grin and wait for a moment and then he pulled back, "Fear?"

I was so lost in his words I had forgotten to give feedback. I wrapped my arm around his neck and turned to him so I was in his ear. "The whole time, I knew I wanted something more from you. Mostly towards the end. I wanted to move forward but, I mean come on! Your Death and I'm...I _was _just an innocent little girl with raging horomones. I thought you'd never take me. But then, in that cell, you had said you'd tell me about yourself if I would do you a favor. I knew in _your _voice there was and emotion that _I _was feeling too. Then later when you could never get those words out I just knew I'd never hear you say it. What was that really about?"

"I think you've pretty much got it figured out," he laughed. "And I have to say when you turned into that wolf and attacked me that was a major turn on. I had no doubt you were my mate then." I pulled back and stared at him with a sly grin and rolled my eyes.

"I still can't believe I'm a werewolf." I laughed.

"I still can't believe I'm in love with a human." he sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"I still can't believe I'm a Horseman of the Apocalypse."

"Okay, okay. Lay down. Go to sleep. You need to rest. It's been a big night for you." I layed down the bed beside him, still a bit shy but I eventually worked my way on his chest and curled up, tight beside his body. He chuckled lightly, "If you only knew what that does to me any girl in her right mind would back up."

"I'm not in my right mind." I admited.

"Well your being a bit torturous on me, considering I made a vow to myself I wouldn't rip your clothes off as soon as I got you here" he said and got out from under me. I blushed at his unshy words and vulgarness. I had never been talked to like that before. No one on Earth liked me like that. He scooped me up and pulled back the covers to set me under them. "Go to sleep. Or must I force you to sleep." he turned his face serious and I lifted up one of my brows. He sighed and turned around to grab his mask from a shelf and walk out of the room.

"What no good night kiss?" I yelled.

"Go to sleep!" he called from the hallway. I rolled over onto my left side and shook with exitement. This day didn't end how I expected but I wouldn't take it back for anything. I just hoped in the back of my head that I wouldn't wake up and find myself back in a bed on Earth.

Death POV:

I went to the main livingroom and sat down on the couch to watch my gouls build on an entrance to a lower room that would be built later. I regretted not doing more with Fear but I knew taking it slow was the best way. Patience _always _pays off.

I tried to imagine my home with it's new beautiful queen and part of me felt foolish and childish to be imagining it all up but I brushed it off. I enjoyed feeling my new emotions and imagination for other things. I only needed to be scary around those I kill or hate. However, my brothers and sister I still had to think on. I knew they knew from the second Raven was changed to Fear, that I was in love with her. How I tensed, knowing the pain she went through, and then rushed to her when she lay a heap on the ground. They didn't seem angry with me, however I think Strife was a bit jealous. Ah, who cares what he thinks? He only wants her so he can sleep with her.

I sat there thinking for hours on how our life would turn out and if the Council would approve but I eventually decided not to worry on it. Instead I got up and went back to my bedroom. All this new stress was putting a toll on me. I just hoped that I would be able to stand being so close to her. Nephilim were rough lovers and so easily aroused. I vowed to myself that I would be gentle with her and control my overpowering instincts.

I opened the door slighly to peep in and saw her facing me. Her breathing was slow and calm so I knew she was asleep, however with her new senses she could easily be woken up. I used all my years of stealth to slip in, remove my shoes, mask and belt and get under the covers with her. She roused and groaned, pulling herself to my chest. I may have been sleepy then but suddenly I felt a jolt of electricity and energy shoot through my body. I grinded my teeth together and slid down under the covers. This was going to be a long night.

I held her hand in mine and tried to allow sleep to overcome me throught the night. But when I was just about to dip below the waves of sleep I awoke to one single name. Someone whose debt I never paid off and wouldn't be able to pay off now that the demon was dead. Someone whose deal I had broken.

Samael.

Raven POV:

I woke up and streached out my sore muscles with a long groan. When I sat up I tried to lay down my bed head hair and noticed Death sitting on the corner of the bed. He was leaned over, hands on his knees, and hair covering his face. "Death?" I asked a bit concerned.

"I was begining to get worried there," he said, turning to face me.

"Why?"

"You've been asleep for three days. And not Earth days either. So technically, in your time, you've been asleep for a week."

"Your joking?"

"Not even a little. I don't remember sleeping that long when _I _became a Horseman." He got up from his spot and headed for the door, pointing once to a pile of clothes sitting on the couch. "There's a bath ready for you in the next room to the left. I'll leave you to get ready."

_'Maybe I want you to take a bath with me.'_ I thought and laughed at myself, falling back on the bed. I eventually got up and grabbed my clothes and headed to the room. Biggest bathroom ever! The tub was about as big as two kiddie pools and made of some sort of granite. I'll admit I was going to miss showers though. It had never crossed my mind that there was no electricity here.

Before removing my old clothes I went back to the door to search for a lock. Despite what I had thought earlier I would be embarrased if he walked in on me. Of course there wasn't a lock so instead I stuck my head out the door to look for him. No sign. Well, he said he'd leave me alone so I'd take his word for it.

The water was warm surprisingly and it loosened my muscles and got rid of my awful headace. Surely this water had something magic done to it because I had never had such an awesome bath. I dipped my head under the water and scrubbed my scalp. Dang it! No shampoo either! Jeez, this was going to take some getting used to.

I got out, trying not to leave a trail of water and dried off on a warm wool towel. The clothes I couldn't help but laugh aloud at. A black leather corset that only covered my breasts connected to fishnet sleeves that had the design of a wolf in it was the top. The bottoms were tight black pants, luckily not leather and the shoes, which I strongly disliked, had heels on them. I would be walking around like a dinosaur for a few days...

My favorite part ,in a funny disliking kind of way, of the entire outfit was the cloak that came with it. The hood had wolf ears that came out each side of it. I hope this wasn't a sick joke and just a nephilim fashion spree because I did not like to be reminded I was a man eating werewolf.

There was a light knock at the door behind me. _'Oh, here comes my designer now!'_ I wanted to say but instead I welcomed him in. He came up and touched the tips of the ears. "You smiling buddy? I'm not." I said with an attitude.

"What's the matter?"

"You design this?"

My question surprised him but he quickly recovered. "Well...not all of it. Adding the wolf was a bit tricky. Why don't you like it? I figure someone like you would appreciate it."

"I kinda just wanted to leave that past behind."

"You should be proud of what you are. I imagine your alterante form, like my Reaper form, is the wolf. And besides you see what the other Horsemen wear. Everything represents who they are. I have my mask of bone, my brother War has armor, my sister has the red hair like fury, and Strife, well he's just Strife. And for you, well, what's more fearfull than a werewolf?"

"Um...you."

"Touche," he retorted. I laughed and turned around to face him. I wanted to reach up and pull his mask off but I didn't have an excuse like last night to use for my desire. But without need for my usher, he rested his forehead on mine and removed his mask. He set it on the table behind us but my hand knocked it off when I grabbed the table for support. He ran his nose over my cheek and inhaled my scent. I took notion from last night and bit at his neck. He moved back to my lips and pulled at them for only a minute but he once again pulled away. "We need to go," he said in a broken and breathless voice.

"Where?" I whispered.

"To the Horsemaster."

He bent down to pick up his mask and place it on his face and then in a quick movement he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the room. "Do we really have to go?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, yes. Who is a Horseman without her horse?" He carried me out of his home and hopped aboard Despair without the slightest problem of hitting my head on anything, and I settled in in front of him. I'll admit these pants aren't really meant for riding...

"Remeber when you used to stick me on the back of the horse?" I asked him as I leaned back into his chest.

"Must I say I'm sorry about that too?" He asked in a deep sigh.

"Well...Not unless you want to," I smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said in my ear and we set off to the Horsemaster's fields. I was really going to miss not having my horse Goliath anymore but I supposed I could get used to whatever new horse I got.

**AN: I really hope I did as good as the first. And it might be a bit quick to push Death and Raven into a romantic relationship but...I've been waiting a whole story for this to happen! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You! XD**


	2. A Horseman's Mount

**AN: This story is probably going to slow my other fics down x.x It's just that this one's my favorite one to work on. And thanks to anyone who helped me come up with some of these characters! You know who you are :D**

Raven POV-

It was an easy two minute portal ride to the fields where I would break my new horse. I had removed my hood, refusing to wear it since it made me look like a cat. I tried not to be so close to Death in the saddle knowing he wouldn't want his brothers and sister to know of our relationship _yet_, but instead he pulled me close to him and held my waist as we approached the three curious faces. A fourth person, a man, walked out behind one of the boulders to join them. He looked extremely cowboy and human. I wondered what race he came from, doubting seriouisly he was an actual human. Then again...Here _I_ am.

Death let me hop off first and then he followed behind. I was a bit nervous and scared of the looks that bored into me but I tried to look confident.

"Oh, you gave her an outfit but no weapon." Strife said from behind his iron mask. His head was oddly cocked and eyes were soft and intent on something. "Looks nice though..." he continued. I heard Death growl from behind me and Strife raised his hands defensively.

"Enough," said the cowboy Horsemaster. "I see you still bicker like children." He came up to me and pulled me away from Death taking me to a cliff that shown the fields below. They looked oddly familiar. A piercing whistle broke through the wind as he called up the steeds. In less than a minute they came thundering through the hills leaving dust in their wake. "You seem small and young child, so I will make this easier on you." He turned his attention on the four behind us, "Let's go."

There were several complaints uttered but after the crack of a whip from the Master they accompinied us down the steep cliff. Or at least until _I _was practically pushed down. I had never been _that _scared of heights but this is rediculous. "I'll catch you." Death whispered beside me.

"You better," I commanded and slid down.

When we finally made it to the bottom the horses had calmed and were grazing and standing around in the field. "Go break a leg!" Strife commented. _'Oh, ha ha.'_ I thought.

Death came half way with me as I approached the nearest horse to give me advice. "Now it doesn't matter which one you get because as soon as you make the bond he or she will match your personality. Then you get to name it."

"How will I know when I make the bond?" I asked nervously.

Death started walking backwards to his brothers, "You'll know." I took a long look as they all stared at me impatiently and then turned my attention back to the closest horse. They were normal sized horses and I had been used to riding huge Goliath, even though I used a mounting block on him, but I think I could mount them with ease.

The horse pricked its ears up and turned towards me when I got about ten feet from it. It started pawing at the ground and I figured it was going to charge me so I made a quick and simple plan. It shook its head once and then took off galloping towards me with a ferocious snort. A cold shock ran through my legs and I almost froze but I knew I must do this. Also the fact that I didn't want to get embarrassed forced me forward. I ran towards to horse, inch by inch moving to its left side, and when it was centimeters from me, shoulder about to collide with shoulder, I grabbed the white mane, got dragged a few feet, and then hopped aboard the horse. It made a jolting move to the left and I lost balance and sat sideways akwardly on the horse, about to slip under its pounding feet.

"It's going to kill her!" I heard someone yell, muffled under the thunder of hooves. _'Kill me!?' _I thought, _'No! I just got turned into a freaking Horseman of the Apocalypse! I will not die from some stupid crazy animal!'_ I held tighter to the mane as the horse began to buck and I landed down on it's back hard.

"That's enough!" I yelled after way longer than eight seconds and yanked the horses mane. It stopped hard enough to give me whiplash and snorted. I shook as if I had hypothermia and squeezed tight to the beast with my thighs. But when I realized the horse wasn't going to move anymore I slowly leaned up and slid off the horse. I took a deep breath and walked to pet its head. "Now that wasn't so bad. Was it...Misery." A flash before my eyes, so blinding I had to cover them, shot from the horse. I backed away and when I opened my stinging eyes I saw the new form of the mount that almost killed me.

Misery had huge and beautiful glowing blue eyes. She had a shining bay tobaino coat which covered most of her top, from head and whithers, there breaking to white, and forming another patch of the bay coloring all the way to about midpoint of each of her hocks. Her legs and hooves were solid white with no traces of dirt. And lined down her neck and left shoulder were the runes I had previously fought so hard to keep secret. They glowed in a purple light, much like the toxin that ran through my fangs. There was a rune on her forehead that was in the middle of my pendant. The mark of the werewolf. And I couldn't help but notice the cross on the dock of her tail. That was a rune I knew of to be, death. I wondered why that rune would show up on her but I guess it just added to the realization that Death was truly my mate.

Misery made a slight nicker that made me smile. Now I knew what Death meant when he said I'd know when the bond was formed. She stepped forward and put her head on my chest.

"Can we go home now?" Strife asked. I hadn't noticed they had come up to us. I looked around brown and white ears to see them all staring at us again. Death rolled his eyes and War smirked while Fury came up to pet Misery.

"No one wants you here anyway, brother." Death said, though I wasn't sure if it was sarcastic or not. "She's beautiful Fear," he told me.

Strife huffed out a laugh and turned to leave. "Acting mighty strange Death. Take your little girl home and enjoy yourselves, I'm gone." Death tensed up and I clenched my teeth together knowing what he meant by "enjoy". Quite vulgar isn't he? Fury patted her eldest brother on the back and went to follow her sibling. War stayed however with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. He shook his head and started speaking in a foreign language. Oh great, not this again.

The Horsemaster came up and stroked the mare, talking to her in calming words. "She'll be a great mount."

"Hmm," I smiled then eased over to the cowboy. "You uh...You know what they're saying?" He turned his head towards me with a sly grin.

"You'll find out soon," he said and with that he gave one last pat on Misery's back and walked away. I walked around my mount to look at Death impatiently and put my hands on my hips.

"I think War's got something for you," Death said gesturing to his brother. "Get on your horse."

Despair and Ruin came up from out of the ground and I jumped on my mount and held onto her mane with no complaint however, after a second of looking down akwardly at her I asked, "How am I supposed to control her? I don't have a bridal."

"She's your mount," Death said as he hopped on Despair, "You can control her without one. Just think."

'Take the hint I want to ride with you, dummy!'

I screamed in my head.

A portal opened in front of us and luckily Misery followed the others into it without command...Or was it? Death kept a watchful eye on me as we went through the swirling atmosphere that I had grown used to. I remember when I previously barfed up breakfast because of it.

We arrived back into the ash filled world and Death slowed down to walk Despair beside me instead of his brother and leaned over to grab me by the waist. War's hood covered everything going on behind him so I shouldn't feel worried but there was a slight feeling in the back of my skull that I didn't have the right to touch his brother. Sure, Death had a mind of his own but I felt nervous to think I deserved him. He seemed to notice my emotion and so he pulled my chin around to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Your not...embarrased of being with me?" I whispered, though not intentiounally.

He pulled his head back in shock and made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "Why in Creation would I be embarrased?"

"Me being human and all. And keeping up your merciless reputation."

"Fear, I've given this plenty of thought and I assure you, there is nothing I want more than to be with you. If that's what I want, and what you want, then I am not going to hide it from my siblings. Your family now, whether that be the fact that you are a Horseman with us or the fact that you're my mate. Frankly, I don't care what they think. They know I can still make heads roll."

I cheered up at his speech and and gave him a warm smile. We pulled the horses up to Death's home and everyone got off their horses. "Now," Death said raising his voice. "We have a gift for you."

"I don't like surprises." I said blandly.

"Then I guess you can just ride Misery bareback forever," Death teased.

I raised my head up slowly and tried to change my words without embarrasment. "Well, not all surprises..."

Death smiled and War walked over to Misery. He opened up a smaller portal that was strangely floating in the air and he reached in, pulling out a glistening saddle. Black leather combined with armor. I gasped involentarily and reached for Death's arm. A strange squeal escaped the back of my throat and Death chuckled.

"Doesn't take much to make you happy. I like that."

War hissed and finished pulling the girths tight on the saddle. "Much? I worked hard on this."

"You'll get over it." Death laughed.

War pulled out a bridle and I shyly stepped forward, "May I?" My voice came out quieter than expected but he heard well. He nodded and handed it over, smiling. I rubbed Misery's ears and nose before I slipped it over her head and into her mouth. She nickered and shook her head. The desighn in the silver armor that covered the leather was engraved with the same runes on her shoulder. As was the saddle which was perfectly placed not to cover up the runes on the mount. But how could War possibly have known that Misery would have had these runes and make the saddle so precicely? Oh, well. I wasn't going to bother over it. I turned to face the Horsemen and once again weakly said, "Thank you." Death rolled his eyes at my shyness and shook his head.

"Your welcome. But just ensure that when I ask a favor from Death that he helps." He bumped his brother in the shoulder and easily knocked him sideways.

They started play-fighting a bit so I decided there was nothing else for me to do and so I headed towards the door. To my surprise I was pulled back on my waist and twisted around to face Death. I looked over at War in embarrasment and Death sighed, yanked off his mask, and started tearing at my lips. Shock ran across his brothers face but he just looked away to stare at something else to give us privacy. It made me a bit more confident so I loosened a little into Death's grip but still just let him do the work. He pulled back when he realized I wasn't up for his game of "show off my property to my brother so he knows he can't touch" and sighed. "Goodbye brother," he said rudely with a hint of play in his voice.

War shrugged a hand and pulled himself atop Ruin. "Nice to have you back brother. Somewhat back..." He turned and left without another word and I turned my attention back to Death to finish what he started.

Right when he stopped to nip at my neck someone decided to just come and watch. He perched himself on a post right at the corner of the small building and cocked his head. Death stopped and looked at the bird. "What?" he asked irritated. Dust cawed and shook his wings with a scowl pulling at his beak. "Go ask the Crowfather for a girlfriend if your jealous," he smirked and returned to me.

"Okay, you got to stop. It's creeping me out." I gestured to the bird. He sighed again and held out his arm for Dust. He cawed again and hopped on, now smirking.

"You and me need to have a talk," he told the crow.

"Oh, he's fine," I said coming up to pet his back. He chirped and seemed to purr, turning around to jump on my shoulder.

"Don't spoil him. He's going to come in and stop us every time now." Death rolled his eyes again and opened up the door. I took another look at Despair and Misery who were becoming friends and walked into the gothic underground castle.

Death POV:

"So. Anymore stuff for us to do? Or can I just be lazy and sit at home?" she asked as I walked with her through the giant living room after showing her a few rooms.

"Oh yes," I said from behind the mask I replaced on my face. Honestly I don't know why I still wear it. It's just going to keep getting taken off because even now, as I look at her, I know it'd be hard to stop at just kissing her. "We have some training to do," I continued.

"Training?" she asked sounding disgusted.

"How else are you going to protect yourself and the balance? Surely you knew the responsibility, right?"

"Honestly," she blushed, "I just took this to escape Earth and," she paused shyly, rubbing the back of her neck, "To be with you."

This sent a pain to my chest. I wondered why she would want a fool like me. I didn't really think I deserved her but the way she acted I knew she thought the same. She noticed my silence and stepped in front of me looking up at me with her bright purple eyes. They had changed just like some of her other features, all of which would make any man drop their jaw. Probably why Strife has been acting jelous. "Death?" she asked.

I dropped my head but knew if I waited much longer she would think I didn't want her. "You should have known that this wasn't going to be easy going. You need training if your going to be a true Horseman. I think you'll be a nice werewolf demon killer." I chuckled and she rolled her eyes. Not sure why she didn't like that side of herself. I thought she was more intimidating than me in that form.

"Speaking of killing demons," I remembered. "There's something we need to discuss. Samael."

* * *

**AN: Sorry I didn't get to show Misery's personality yet, I'll work on it. You think I should put Despair and her in a romantic relationship? Lol**


	3. A Weapon

**AN: Sorry it took so long for an update. Don't hate me! **

* * *

Raven POV:

We had discussed for at least two hours the threat of Samael. He told me that he had made a deal with the devil. In return for information about me Death agreed to kill Krakish himself instead of letting the Council do it. Well, that apparently didn't happen.

I figured it was something simple at first. "Surely Samael will get over it," I had told him. But Death was cunning. He realized something I didn't.

"Samael told me he enjoyed getting revenge and wanted to see him die at my hands. Not simply thrown into a portal for his soul to be burned away. But, he knew that Krakish was immortal. He wanted him to rise back up and make us think we had killed him."

"Why?" I asked still a bit confused.

"Because he had plans for him. He told me the demon created armies for him. I think," he paused and looked into my eyes, "He wanted Krakish alive so that he may return him to his previous labor."

I looked down in heavy thought. "So...Samael wanted to keep him alive to make armies for what exactly?"

"That's what bothers me. It could be overthrowing the Dark Prince, starting a war in Heaven, or worse."

"Well," I said in a sign of relief. "At least we stopped him from doing that."

"That's what bothers me more," Death said darkly, his voice seeming to come from the very pit of his soul. I didn't answer him. I was still confused and stared at him. He looked over at me and rolled his eyes. "We stopped his plan. We're responsible for it. Don't you think he's going to be angry with us?" he asked grufly.

"Well then Death, what exactly are we supposed to do about it?" I asked as I set my hands on my hips and leaned in to him. He was a bit surprised to see that I wasn't that nervous about it. Really I was but I figured why show it? He didn't seem to buy it but he knew better than to argue. Instead he went on to more important matters.

"You need training," he said as he led me down one of the halls of his enormous home.

"Okay...train me then."

"First you'll need a weapon. Tell me, on Earth did you have any kind of training what-so-ever?"

"Does spraying someone with mace and running for your life count?" I asked sarcastically, not sure if he knew what mace was.

He looked at me blankly. "Er, no...Pretty sure you need a different skill than that."

"Well I would have fist fights but Soul would usually stop them for me or just join in."

"Soul?" he asked with a hint of jelousy in his voice.

"My friend. Or old friend I guess you would call him. Why? You jelous?"

"Maybe just a little." he said with a smile in his voice. Well at least he was honest.

He brought me to a room filled with weapons. Some were still in the process of being made but others, the complete ones, hung from the walls. I stopped at one of the tables in the room and inspected one of the creations while he took a step back to inspect me. "You definately need something light," he said lifting up one of my arms.

"You callin' me skinny?"

"More like anorexic," he corrected with a laugh. I gasped and slapped at his arm.

"Am not," I rolled my eyes.

"No, but you are skinny. I'll see if I can find something that would match you. Stay here and don't mess anything up." He demanded.

"Sure, sure." I said slyly, knowing that as soon as he left I'd be touching everything I could find. He went through a door in the back of the room and I heard light _clanks_ of metal occasionally. I turned my attention back to the weapon in front of me. It was a double bladed axe. I tried lifting it up and well...I didn't lift it up. The handle I could lift but the blade, despite having my new Horseman abilities, just didn't budge. I wondered if it was completely me or perhaps some kind of magic.

I stepped around the table and inspected other weaopns. Again, only the axes caught my attention. There was a smaller pair of axes that I could lift easily but when I tried to swing them...lets just say a poor bird almost died. "Sorry Dust!" I muttered through my hands. He cawed a complaint and came down to rest on my shoulder, assuming it would be safer. At least that's what I thought at first until he started pecking at my ear. "Hey, c'mon! It was an accident!" I pleaded to the bird.

Death came back with an arm full of weapons and set them on the table. "Dust what are you doing?" he asked with boredom. The crow cawed again and this time right in my sensative ear.

"Why you little-" I started through clamped and bared teeth. Death set a hand on my shoulder and looked at me then Dust and back again.

"You," he pointed to the bird, "Go outside and...watch for intruders." The bird scowled and seemed to raise his nonexsistant eyebrows. At least I don't think he had eyebrows. "Then I promise the next time I kill something you can have the leftovers." The bird accepted with a pause and left to do his own little thing.

"Um, eww." I said when he left.

"Oh please," Death shrugged. "Do I need to bring up that you ate demon organs?"

'Dang it.'

I thought. I had hoped he had forgotten it. I could practically taste the musty blood in my mouth again.

He laid out the weapons he had found neatly and backed away for my inspection. Without hesitatitation I went strait for the axes. They were small and light and came in a pair like Death's scythes. I smiled as I ran my hand against the sharp blade, drawing blood. "This," I said turning back to Death. "I want this."

"You sure you don't want to look at the others?" he gestured to them and seemed a bit concerned at my lack of interest to them.

"No. I just got that feeling. All these on the table you've been crafting seemed to interest me so I guess it's meant to be."

"I understand. You go run along and play or something and I'll make you your own personal pair." he said shooing me away with his hand.

"I don't play, I'm not a kid!" I said raising my voice, but it was playful. He ignored me and went to pick up one of the early versions of an axe. The previous pair I had picked up. He sized them up to the others and pondered over the table for a minute. I came up from behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, rubbing my finger teasingly over his chest. "Why don't you make it in the shape of a wolf?" I suggested.

He turned his head towards me and grabbed my hand to stroke it. "I thought you didn't like the wolf theme?"

"Well I figured if you made this outfit like a wolf you might as well make the darn axes like it. Besides, I guess I could get used to being a werewolf. The only thing keeping me from enjoying it is the fact of my parents."

He laughed and shook his head. "Would you rather be the one to kill them?"

I sighed and layed my head on his back but then jumped up and ran for the door. "Nope!" I slammed the door leaving an image of his shock in my head and skipped along the halls. Now I was going to see what all these rooms were!

There was a library, a living room, an old unused kitchen (Not sure why he even built it, he doesn't eat. And I hadn't even realized that I hadn't had hunger pains since my transformation into a Horseman). There was the one bedroom of course, about fifty freaking bathrooms (I didn't even know he needed them!), and then there were alot more rooms that I couldn't explain or was simply empty or closed off.

I got to one door and tried to pull the knob but two things stopped me. The door was locked and I could swear I heard a growl behind the door. My eyes practically bulged out of my skull and I took a step back. When I heard a caw behind me I managed to nearly jump out of my skin. "Dust! You scared me!" I said with my hand across my chest. Though when I realized I was leaning on the door and it was growling again I jumped up and over to the birds perch. "Wha- What's in there?" I pointed.

Dust flapped his wings and croaked a warning. He then started to attack me to leave the hall. Not a very nice bird was he?

Death POV:

I heard rapid footsteps pass the door and Dust's constant cawing. I wanted to go and see what it was that had spooked them (Who knows in this house) but instead I continued to work on her weapon. The materials had been melted down and all I needed to do now was mold it together, heat it up more, create the design, and then let it cool. I liked being very creative with my work and Fear's form gave me lots of ideas.

When I was finished about an hour or so later the axes turned out better than I expected. The blades were sharp and stailess to the point were I could see my reflection. On the opposite side of each blade were identical wolf heads flowing down to the bottom of the handle ending in the tip of the tail, much like one of those animal wind paintings. I made sure to put her signature runes in them as I had discovered in the presence of them she is more powerful. I had found this in one of my many books in the library. Through the runes she would be able to gain power from those she harms and kills. To be more acurate, from those who fear her. She'd need to build up quite the reputation before she'd be able to get much power through fear though. Then again her wolf form was quite ferocious.

She seemed hesitant about her werewolf side. It must have brought back everything her father had told her which I imagine was painful. Over time she would get used to it just as I have though. I mean, I destroyed my whole race and regret it deeply so surely she would over come her parent's murder.

I had asked another favor of War to train her tomorrow. I had other work to do and wouldn't be with her though, I was a bit hesitant to leave her with War. I trusted _him_ but It's the fact that Strife would be with him bothered me. No telling what he would try to do to her while I was gone. I was hoping maybe he would make her angry so she'd rip his head off. Perhaps I was hoping too much...

I took another look at my creations and then headed off to find her. Of course I had no idea where she went in this huge home so it might take a while. I looked in the bedroom and the library and even a few other rooms but there was no sign. Instead of searching the whole house I decided to be smart about it and mentally call Dust. After a moment he flew through the room and I raised up a hand for him to land. "Where's Fear?" I asked him, holding him to eye level. He shrugged his wings. "You don't know!?" I yelled and my eye twitched a bit.

I slowly lowered my hand and let him scoot up to my shoulder. He made an apologising whimper and lowered his head. "Don't be like that, your going to make me feel bad." I said sarcastically.

I walked around, searching more, and started to worry a bit. Where could she have gone? I decided to check one last place. Outside. I walked up the steps and opened the door to falling gray ash. I wasn't half surprised to see her playing with her new mount. Misery pranced around her like a little filly and Fear laughed at her. It actually made me smile behind my mask. Despair stood back and watched with content. I walked over to him and patted his neck. "You've got you a mare now," I laughed out. He shook his head and slung it towards me in a playful warning. I smiled and leaned up against his shoulder as Fear turned to see me. She made a welcoming smile and ran over to me.

"My weapons?" she immediately asked, excitement in her voice.

"Right here," I said pulling them out from behind my back. Her eyes grew big and a wild grin came across her face.

"Oh, man. I am going to do some serious accidental killing with these."

"Accidental?" I asked curiously.

"Well I don't know how to use them. You'll probably wind up getting your head chopped off."

I slowly took the axes back and held them out of her reach. "Then I think I'll just keep them until tomorrow when you go training with the others."

* * *

**AN: I'll admit I sort of rushed through this so sorry if there are any mistakes. The next chapter is going to have some action and blood in it! XD I've been having a lot of school work to worry over though so I'm not sure if I can post very quickly but I promise I'll try. **


	4. Training

**AN: So there's going to be a little Lemon in this chapter. Nothing major...Ha, maybe in a few years I'll come back and revise it! I didn't really want to do this so early but I need to get something through and it seems like I could turn it into a funny situation. Sooo, Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Raven POV:

I sat on the small sofa in the library scheming through one of his books. It had taken a while to find something that interested me and one that I could actually read but I had finally found one on the history of angels and demons. I read through it but never could quite comprehend the words. It wasn't that I had a reading problem but I just felt irratable and sick. My head seemed to pound and my body ached. It felt like a familiar feeling. Something that I had been trying to hold back.

Death sat across from me reading one of his own books. I glanced at him through angry brows to see if it was just me or if it was truly sweating hot in here. He didn't seem affected but of course why would he? I tried to go back to reading.

_...The past of the first and second kingdom have always been tense and filled with rage. That rage was never more intense than when the kingdom of man came along..._

'Of course not. We're just the pathetic species to cause the conflict aren't we? Why were we even made?'

I thought. The very thought burned in my brain causing my cheeks to burn in angerment. What was wrong with me? I made a big sigh and threw the book down, jumping up. Death looked up in surprise from behind his mask but stayed seated while I stormed away.

I just wanted to get out of here so I ran outside to jump on my waiting mount. She seemed to be affected as well. In fact, as I galloped her off away from home I noticed that her runes burned brighter than ever and her hooves and mane fumed in that cursed purple smoke. WolfsBane, in smoke form. I had a hunch why but it was bizare and I just knew I was crazy for thinking it.

I didn't think I would be able to find a place to prove my theory, seeing that this whole world's sky seemed to be blocked with ash but to my surprise I found some old ruins leading to a clearer sky. The buildings that were once here were only left in tiny bricks barely sticking out of the black soot. I stopped Misery in between the small walls of a once huge structure and I looked to the sky.

Two full moons penetrated the falling ash easily. It was chilling. But more than anything, confusing. A full moon(s)? Really? That's what's affecting me? I thought that was only in movies? Was I going to turn into a wolf again? No...something told me if that were the case it would have already happened. So why? I didn't recall my father saying anything about the full moon. Of course I had been hit in the head so many times here lately I probably wouldn't have.

I looked down at my hands and clenched them into a fist so hard my nails dug in and drew blood. No pain. I grabbed a small chunk of my hair from the middle of my scalp and yanked. The black hair came out but again, no pain. I jumped off of Misery and found a rock hitting myself in the head. No pain! Now, another test. I took a deep breath and ran. Ran as fast as I could, jumping over the broken structures easily. It felt so...fluid. Perhaps it was the moon that gave me more power. Then again I hadn't really tested out my new Horseman abilities so it could be that. Ugg! Why does it have to be so complicated!? I whimpered a bit and sunk down to the ground. First I was angry and now I wanted to cry. So now I have two monthly emotional changing weeks in a month!

I whimpered again and didn't even stop when I heard him approach. Let him see.

Death POV:

I had gotten worried about her and I realized I should have been. She sat on the ground, silently crying. I went over to her and knelt down beside her, but never touched her. "Fear?" She looked away from me for a moment to dry her tears. It was unlike her to cry. I could tell she was the kind of person to hold them back.

She looked over at me and sniffled, holding her arms out for a hug. I wasn't one to comfort but if my mate was in distress then I was going to do all in my power to comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her and she practically melted into my form. "Is something wrong?" I asked in her ear.

"No. Absolutely not, why would anything be wrong?" she said in completely rude sarcasm. I pulled back to look her in the face. She was angry yet just a second ago she was crying. She made no sense. She looked up into the sky absent mindedly so I followed her gaze. I almost chuckled but held it down. The full moon...Who knew it really affected werewolves? I supposed the gravitational pull yanks at both of her forms and can cause irrational emotions. It wouldn't affect me because my form isn't physical at all.

"I'm going to take you home. You need to sleep through this."

"I'm not tired."

"Well then your going to lay in the bed."

"I don't want to be alone," she argued.

"You came out here alone...but fine, I'll stay with you." I tried to pick her up and carry her but she yanked away from me and hopped on her mount, never waiting for me. She took off back to the manshion. I followed behind but by the time I got there she was already inside. She was in the bedroom and already changed into a black night gown with tribal designs engraved into it when I made it inside searching around to find the emotionally corupt girl. She jumped on the bed and under the covers staring at me in wait. I felt a bit self-consious as I took off my scythes and slid my belt off. Then I chunked my boots off and decided I might as well take my mask off. She continued to stare at me as I slid under the covers but when I tried to embrace her in my arms she rolled over away from me. Gee...thanks...

Raven POV:

I woke up in a restless fit. I could tell it was still dark outside (Okay, it's always dark outside because of the ash covering the sun but now it was really dark out) so I rolled over to face Death. He seemed to be asleep, which I learned he could choose to do however it wasn't necessary, and I didn't want to wake him so I just sat there and looked at him. How could I never have noticed his features before? Despite being an odd color he was hot! The perfect muscular fitness. He wasn't too big and look like a giant balloon animal and he wasn't a scrawny little twerp. His face was fine and angular with tight cheeks. Not with the little baby fat like mine had. And his hair, raven black, made him look like a rocker. Which by the way, I always had a thing for the rocker look.

I still had that pain in my head but the switching of emotions from anger to sadness had left. I just wasn't sure what it was replaced by.

His hair blended in with the black silk sheets so well. I reached up and took a clump of it to feel its softness. He opened his eyes at the slight touch and rolled over on his side to face me. Then he sat up a bit to look out the red stained windows, probably to check the time of day or night. "Can't sleep?" he asked in a sleepy voice. Is it just me or do men's sleepy voices sound ten times sexier?

"No. I haven't been able to hardly sleep all night." I whispered, a new thought and feeling clicking into my head. Again, it wasn't my thoughts and it wasn't my fault.

"Come here," he motioned for me to scoot closer.

I slid in next to him eagerly and he wrapped his arms around me. I brushed my hands up his warm chest and set my forehead on his. If he thought this was supposed to help me sleep then he was dead wrong. Electricity and warmth ran through my body and warmth formed in a very strange place...My lips pulled up in a dirty grin and I felt two unfamiliar objects pokeing them. They were teeth, sharp teeth. Maybe the full moon didn't just change my emotions.

He looked down to see my new features and his mouth opened a bit in surprise. That seemed to impulse something in me and I reached up to brush his lips with a lusty finger. After a minute he made a slight grunt as soft as a breath and he, almost shakily, pulled my head up to kiss me. He grabbed my cheeks and pulled at my lips as he inched up to support himself on his elbow. I admit I was an innocent person in this sort of situation but then again I felt I knew what I was doing. Okay, this had to be something to do with the full moon. I was aware of my dirty thoughts but then again there was nothing I could do to stop them. The kinky wolf was too powerful...

My thoughts of stopping it completely changed when he broke from my lips and started kissing my cheek instead, just grazing the skin with his teeth. He trailed over to my ear and bit at my lobe and then went down to my neck. I buried my head in his shoulder and made no complaint when he moved himself on top of me. He stopped and leaned up to look at my face with utter pain shreading his face. He was battling inside his head just like I was. The "want" and "you know you shouldn't" both at war. But this was unlike him...er, I suppose. He had said he was going to wait with me.

I tested another theory just as I did with the 'No pain' thing and I rubbed my hands up his abs and sat up rubbing my arms over his tight skin. His body shivered and I felt something go from my body to his. Apparently, during the full moon I could seduce someone. Of course I would only use this on my mate but I suppose it wouldn't matter, I was hardly in control of my own body. I was alone in my head and I knew this was wrong but I also wanted it and couldn't stop my hands as they worked. His shoulders shook as if he were cold and he laid me back down to kiss my lips harder. He slid his hand up my night gown, just to the bottom rib and leaned over to my ear. "I love you," he said shakily. His words were so low I could hardly hear them. Again I couldn't believe he would say something like that, perhaps more of my kinky seduction power but his words were seductive themself and it pushed my brain into a state of no control. I shook with an unknown emotion and perhaps a bit of fear. What was I doing? This wasn't me. I thought the full moon thing would be great in giving me power but really it was overruling me. I shook my head as he nipped at my collar bone.

Too. Late. Now.

He pulled his hand out from under my gown and instead went for the top of it. He ripped it clean down the middle and threw it across the room. I did feel a bit self conscious as I lay here half naked but of course he had seen all that before, it was when he went to unsnap my bra was I worried, but he had no change in the face as he did so. My body, broken off from my brain went for his pants and unzipped them. He squirmed out of them and layed his body on mine, getting in between my legs. My breath quickened in nervousness as he slid my panties down and chunked them across the room. There was a jolt of realization that gave me an inch of my body back and he seemed to be broken from the curse as well. However, as he realized what he was doing he didn't stop. His brow showed his confusion and noticed my sudden nervousness and he leaned down to my ear. "Remind me to never stay around you during the full moon..." he said but he trailed a finger down my body. He kissed my lips again and my nervousness flooded away again. _'Moon passed behind a cloud'_ I thought back to those old scary movies. He pulled up on my hip and looked deep into my eyes, silently promising saftey.

* * *

**AN: Sorry! Sorry! Pause. 1.) Don't judge me I hardly write stuff like this. 2.) I thought it was clever instead of making her turn into a wolf, make her just loose control of her body and partially her thoughts. Personally, I don't like movies about werewolves that don't give them free will to change, however I think the moon is a major part in werewolf history. So it should be in here! Thanks if your reading this, just had to put that little note in there. Skip it if you want~**

**Oh yeah, long chapter alert! XD**

* * *

Death POV:

I pulled my eye lids open with some strong will and realized my face was in the pillow. I leaned up and realized I was practically smothering my lover, though she didn't seem to notice. There was a huge smile across her face and her hands were still resting on my lower back. I rolled over onto what would normally be her spot and her eyes fluttered open. She slowly turned her head towards me and shock hit her face. She looked me up and down and then looked at herself. She quickly pulled the covers over her and jumped back so far she almost fell off the bed. "What, did you do!?" she snorted and started to shake as if she had been raped.

"What **_we_** did, darling," I corrected her. She looked away trying to remember and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't...I didn't...," she looked up at me. "Did I?"

I gave her a slight continuous nod. "You seduced me like a succubus," I said pointing a finger, however my words weren't harsh.

She dropped her shoulders in realization and shook her head again. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

I raised an eyebrow wanting to tell her she should be saying the opposite of 'I'm sorry'. Honestly, I enjoyed the night. I was quite tired from it though. I shook my head along with her just knowing Strife would notice this and have a fun day today.

"Your already late to go meet with the others. I'll try and think of an excuse why your late." I said simply about to get up but worried if I should cover up first.

She sighed and smiled laying back down on the bed with a smile. "Get my clothes?" she asked nicely as I stepped out of bed.

"What?" I asked in confusion. She was suddenly fine with this? Just out of the blue.?

"Get my clothes," she said brightly with a smile. My mouth dropped but I got up to find our clothes that had been thrown across the room. I found my pants behind the couch and then rumaged through the dresser to get her clothes since apparently the others had been ripped.

"Get up," I told her as I threw the clothes over to her. She nodded and I stepped outside to a surprise. Dust was staring at me. I wasn't easily scared but I admit I jumped back from the animal. He cawed and threw his wings in the air with a rather big grin pulling at his beak. "Don't you speak a word you little chicken." I said shaking a finger at him. He shook his head and shrunk back on his perch, still staring with that big grin.

Fear had gotten ready but yet again she had changed moods. Well It wasn't a mood exactly, but I felt bad about it because it _was _my fault...

Raven POV:

Well, good news. I was over the full moon phase and had control of my body again. I had no regrets for last night because honstly I was aware through most of it. It just took me time to recall it. I was happy until I tried to get up and move. Oh, Lordy...I was supposed to be training today but yet I felt like I had fallen off a roof. Or ten.

I tried to ignore my stiff body as I pulled on my clothes and stepped out of the room but I believe my waddle was somewhat noticeable as I walked past Death. After we got outside I had to get help on Misery which he seemed to help me up in a blank state. Honestly he looked more pale than usual. He opened a portal and we rode through in complete silence. I wanted to say something but just as I build up the courage, and strength, we pulled up to a rocky landscape and the other three Horsemen.

I took a deep breath and forced all my weakness out of my body. It flooded away the aching and blushing in my cheeks. However, it didn't fully clear up my akward walk. Death wasn't much of a help when he got off Despair and continued to stare at the ground. A snicker echoed from behind iron. "Look at 'er. She can't even walk right. Brother, are you trying to kill her?"

"Strife, shut up." Fury said knocking the handle of her whip against the back of his head. "Death, you go do what you need to. We'll protect her from this dunce and train her well." Her voice was soothing and motherly and it comforted me a bit.

"Thank you, sister." He said in a shaky tone. He glanced up to nod his head and then turned to me. He paused for a second and then straitened his slumped back to come and gently pull me towards him. His fingers teased over me, searching for a spot that wasn't sore but they never found a place to rest.

"Quit staring!" I heard Fury say in a yelling whisper.

"I'm gonna kill him," Death growled and tensed up.

"I'll help."

He released me and stole a glance in their direction. I wanted to pull his mask off and kiss him but if he wasn't going to do it then I wasn't. He cupped on of my cheeks in his hand and looked into my eyes before turning away to mount Despair. He turned away without another word and gallped around the corner of a short platou.

"Well! Let's get started then!" Strife said throwing his hands in the air. War nodded and rolled his shoulders in agreement and Fury came over to me.

"I see Death made you weapons. Do you know how to use them?" I shook my head and blushed a bit. "It's okay. We'll teach you," she continued.

War looked back at me and Fury and explained what he planned for us. "This village here is full of criminals. I think this will be a great place to stary your training," he smirked. "We'll enter calmly and try to find the place were they socialize. Then-"

"We kill em'," Strife finished for him. I could tell he was smiling just from the way his voice came out of his mouth.

Fury noticed my nervousness and put her arm around my shoulder and leaned over. "It's okay. We'll be right there by you."

I paused and nervously shook out a question. "How is this training? Your just throwing me into danger." I expected them to stare at my stupid question but they understood well.

"I think putting you in danger is the best training you can get," War answered. "Once you get put on the spot I bet those animal instincts will come right out." He smirked again and then headed down a small slope where their horses waited. I attemped to walk correctly despite that my hips were sore and burned with each movement.

Misery seemed to notice my pain and she nickered and streached out her legs so that she was lower to the ground. "Good girl," I said in fasination as I stroked her neck once and then hopped on. She bobbed her head in eagerness as I rained her around to join the others. Good thing I already knew how to ride or else they would have to teech me that too.

We rode a good ways in this hot and rocky desert before we came around a huge plateou that revealed a grassy plain and a large village. Actually, as I approached it I realized it wasn't a village but a market. A black market.

There were various kinds of creatures, some that looked like they belonged on an episode of 'Star Trek'. There were demons and to my surprise, angels. Though here they seemed to be in harmony. The main creatures there seemed to be pale creatures with dark eyes like black pits. The only way to tell the sex was by breasts. They had no hair and no clothing, in fact they looked like a bunch of huge walking lizards. We rode past them on our high horses, splitting the crowded street of people like Moses and the Red Sea.

We soon dismounted at an armory and walked inside one of the tents. I'm guessing that my Horsemen friends already knew where the criminals were. There were weapons of all sorts on the walls of the tent. Guns, ammo, knives, and even hammers. The creature who ran the place was a demon. He looked different from the many I had met and his skin seemd to be more black than red. His eyes were the color of Death's and they seemed alarmed at the sight of us. His horns were red, but...they weren't naturally red. They had been stained that color. He also had tribal tattos all over his arms and back and he walked as if he had a limp.

"Strange seeing you here Horsemen. Especially the new one. You're name's been radiating the streets," his voice was deep and commanding, definately belonging to a demon. "What do you want?" he asked shifting to rest on one leg, his good one.

"We've just come to browse your selection. We heard that there are good weapons here for the right price." War said this gesturing his hand to the selections on the wall. "Besides, our new sister needs a good starter."

The demon seemed brightened to have customers but also suspicious. He lifted his chin up and his horns flattened out. He snorted and looked over at me. "Tiny, isnt she? But...she's already got weapons." he squinted his eyes and raised his head again. Just then a few other creatures including another demon and an angel came in and seemed to be minding their buisiness but something told me differently. War explained to the shop keeper that these axes didn't fit me well but I wasn't paying attention to him. I was looking at the new group that came in. They were completely out of place.

The angel wore torn black robes and the demon wore a simple pair of pants. Not even shoes to go along with them. The other creature...well I don't know what he was. He looked like a demon but then again he looked more animal like. He had a long lion tail that twitched irritable and a smashed in face like a Pug. His spine stuck out of his back and his feet looked like mine in wolf form. In fact, he looked alot like Krakish. He shot a glance at me and bared his sharp teeth. Suddenly, I heard a deep rumbling growl pierce the room. I thought it was him for a moment but when I realized everyone was staring at me the rumbling stopped. It was me...

I looked back at the demon by War and gave him a dirty look. He snorted again and I noticed the slight twitch of his finger. Before anyone elso could react I snapped around to face the people behind me who had already pulled their weapons and brought on a defensive stance. Out of the blue more creatures rushed in and made the Horsemen turn their back on me. Gee...leave me alone.

I pulled off my axes, even though I didn't know how to use them and widened my stance. The Krakish looking guy snorted and passed the others, shoving them out of the way and stepping up to me. His weapon was an axe as well, only a longer and heavier one than mine. It actually scared me. I backed up and hit the tent wall, making the weapons fall to the ground, one slicing my back. The demon mix laughed, "Come on. Use your Horseman powers!"

I looked over to my "brothers and sister" and they were occupied at the moment. More of a swarm than we expected. This was not good training. I switched back over to the three guys closing in on me and I clenched my teeth. _'Come on Fear, do something!'_ I thought to myself. I took my right axe and jumped at the dark angel who was the closest to me. He blocked my attack with his glaive easily but when I pressed against his blade he seemed to struggle. Perhaps I underestimated myself. I took another step forward and pushed him backwards but the other two easily came and made me fall back. A few of the others had slipped through the Horseman and headed my way so I took that as a sign to get out of here. I eased my way through the dead bodies to get out in the open so I could have a better chance to fight...or run. The streets had cleared out except for the many that now flooded around me and the other Horsemen. I ran off to the right to some open area beside the market.

"Get back here!" they all growled at me as they ran. Instantly they started swinging weapons at me and I had to block them. This was rediculous! I didn't know how to fight!

"War!" I called. "Fury!" I dare not go so low as to call Strife's name. He was occupied anyway on the beam of a tent shooting down enemies as quickly as they tried to climb up to his perch. Neither of the Horseman answered or even acknowledged. A test?

Oh I certainly wished it were a full moon right now because as I had my attention on getting help I got slashed across the face with a blade and pain shot through my entire body. Anger boiled in me and I lashed out at them without thinking. "ALRIGHT!" I screamed. "Which one of you filthy pigs did that!?" They all backed up in my anger and I somehow felt their fear giving me strength. I ignored it and let my temper flow. "I'm going to rip your head off!" I looked down and purple madness swirled around me. I felt another familiar feeling and I didn't hesitate to let it control me.

As odd and as foreign as it still felt I was not uncomfortable with my transformation. However, this wasn't how I remember and it wasn't very tactical. Not so because, it took too long. This was anger, not control so I figured it was the bipedal form but I had forgotten that this form took longer to turn into and it was painful. I dropped to one of my knees and clenched my head. This left me blind and one of the creatures came up and yanked my hair, pulling my head all the way back. It was a demon and he pulled out a knife, putting it to my throat, apparently unaware that I was literaly about to eat him. I was aware of the fact as well and strangely,...it made me hungry and bloodthirsty. I bared my sharpening teeth at him and punched him the the gut. He made an _oof_ sound and backed up, coughing up blood. The smell of it shot through my nose and I screamed as the wolf inside fully took over.

I raised up on my new legs and shook my black "mane" and snarled through daggar teeth. I could see and feel but it was like I had two different personalities. One that wanted revenge for the gash that still shown across my face and had all the control and then me, that just wanted to get rid of them and not stick around and cause carnage. That of course, was not going to happen. A big smirk pulled at my lip and revealed my back molars. Almost as if saying, "Yeah, these are going to be gnawing on you in a minute."

I practically sank back into my form and let it do the work. It kinda felt like I was watching a horror movie, only I could feel what was happening. I wondered if this was what Death felt like in this form but somehow I doubted it.

Everyone backed up, even the demons and fallen angels that the other Horsemen were fighting. And even, the Horsemen themselves. I towered over them all at about nine feet tall. I, or should I say the one controling my body (Let's just call her Wolf), surveyed each and every face. Each, being filled with shock and fear. I wondered why Wolf just sat there but then I felt it. Like a buildup of pressure in a pipe (**AN: Or like that awesome giggly build up of fangirl excitement when there's an update to your favorite story**) I felt their fear power up my body. Wolf was simply fueling for more of a fight.

In a sudden wave of a jump from the enemies surounding us, Wolf surged forward and started to grab victims by the neck, snapping down hard, and chunking them across the yard. I could taste the mixture of blood and it was sweet. It somehow pulled me into it and I felt an inch of control. Wolf snarled as someone pulled our tail and turned to bare those wicked teeth. It was a fallen angel. His black wings were spead wide with his effort to budge us. Wolf swung around and snapped his wing right off, using it as a weapon between her teeth to knock him back.

Angelic blood. It tasted so...well, angelic. I seemed to click with my body again and I had full control. I felt like I had just gotten the controler to a new game. I blinked and staggered shaking my dizzy head. I looked down at my fuzzy, clawed hands and studied my body. My tail switched behind me and it felt wierd to have the new appendage. I remembered what I needed to do and looked up with hungry eyes. The last five of the creatures stared at me in confusion but when I stepped forward to attack they were all chopped in half with the careful swing of Caoseater. My jaw dropped and I growled out curses they couldn't understand.

Strife looked me up and down, "Don't look so pretty anymore."

I got down on my four legs and willed myself to change. It took a minute and I whimpered in pain but the purple clouded around and I layed on the ground. I quickly went to cover myself but my clothes were still fully there. It was a miracle and by the look on Strife's face when I stood up I think he wanted me to be naked.

I sighed and they all gave me a curious look but never asked anything. War's gaze was reverted over to the distance and I followed his gaze. Picking up dust and galloping on the wind was Death, and despite his mask covering his face, I could tell he was not a happy camper.

* * *

**AN: And so, the wolf shows itself again! XD I admit I got a bit lazy with this chapter, not in length but the way I wrote it. Sorry if there are any mistakes or it's confusing.**

**Please comment and ask any questions if you want, I'll gladly answer. Cuz I love it when you guys review! Love you~ XOXO**


End file.
